Chapter 3
This is the third chapter of the Dakaretai manga. On the set of “Mid-Afternoon Star” Takoto is telling Junta of what position he wants to be in for a scene. He interjects to see if Junta is listening, and from his reaction it is as Takato expected, that recently Junta has been avoiding him. Where Junta would usually come running to him as soon as he saw his face, now his unusually overheat attitude has disappeared much to Takatos’ frustration. The director asks if Takato is all right as he offers him a can of coffee. They comment on Junta’s improved acting with the goal of him winning the best leading actor award though even the director himself notices Junta look away in this avoidance scenario. The director asks if it were a fight but Takato has not a clue, and though their close conduct before was a part of the daily routine, the director quips that maybe it is a fatigue period. This does not sit well with Takato as it dawns on him that after everything, Junta may have got tired of him. He wonders how that can be when Junta was so into him. After filming, Takato waits outside for Junta then asks him to drive him home. Junta falters, and despite Takato’s inner thoughts he insists he just send him home, he will give Junta some tea. At Takato’s house, Junta announces that he should leave now, and is called out that he is here but will not do anything. Feeling that he really has tired of him, Takato grabs Junta’s entire head and forcibly kisses him. Junta resists but Takato wants to feel for the last time to be with Junta and performs fellatio on him wondering why he is deciding to leave now just when he was starting to forgive him. Junta begins coughing at which point Takato realises he had caught a cold hence the reason he had been avoiding him to avoid passing it on. White radish and honey is provided to add to a drink to make him feel better before Takato sheepishly confides that he thought Junta had just got tired of him. Junta questions if he missed him and if it means that Takato likes him. Unable to hold it he asks if he can do whatever he wants with Takato. Doing exactly that using the honey, Junta wants to hear that Takato wants him and after further acts Takato states he does want to hold him. Proceeding to intercourse, Junta vows to never get tired of him, to give him a life to not be apart from Junta. On the film set Takato makes a note of Juntas recovery which is put down to his honey and blessing. Junta says he will take care of him, offering to drive him home, even live together. He is advised to ask again after he gets the best leading actor award and devotes himself to working extra hard to the delight of nearby woman and the director. Characters * Takato * Junta * Director * Adoring woman